Elladan Visits Mirkwood
by neverendingpast
Summary: Elladan, son of Elrond, visits Mirkwood and meets Astaldvanima, a fellow Elf.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Elladan. Or Thranduil. But I own the rest…yeah. 

A/N- r&r please!

It was twenty-seven years past the War of the Ring. All was well-or at least it was better than it had been for some time. The fair wood elf Veamarthien walked through Eryn Lasgalen, looking for nothing, simply watching the trees. She thought about her life, about her long years, and about her family: Her father Thranduil and brother Legolas, specifically. She noticed all of the traveling of her brother, and always wondered for his welfare. She missed him, and frequently thought of him during the times of song, the times of gladness, and the times when there was need of a good archer.

But one day, all of her worries were interrupted momentarily by a visit from a great elf. Elladan, son of Elrond, had arrived with tidings of good will from his father. 

"None of my kin have been to Eryn Lasgalen in some time," said he, to Thranduil in his great hall. "I was in a traveling spirit, and so I decided to ride here to visit the forest."

"Well, Elladan, you are welcome in my house for as long as you wish to stay." Veamarthien was glad at that, she and Elladan were friends, and she surmised that he might know of Legolas. 

Thranduil ordered that his server, Astaldolotwen, take Elladan to a spare room. Vea accompanied them, and spoke to Elladan. "Elen sila lumenn omentielvo! How are things in Rivendell?"

"All is well," answered the dashing elf. "I merely come to visit and speak with friends."

"Well Narië is a good time for visiting, while the trees are in bloom and leaf." Her curiosity took over suddenly, and she said "Elladan, have you tidings of my brother?"

"No, none recently. That is, none for a few months. He was at my father's house in Narvinyë, but he tarried not long, and soon set off with the dwarf Gimli. They have been travelling since. Do not worry for him, Vea, he is capable of protecting himself."

"I know, but I do miss him."


	2. Elladan meets Astaldvanima

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Elladan wandered under the aged trees, and came upon many Elves, some friends of old, some he had never met. One such of these was Astaldvanima.

"Vedui, Prince Elladan."

"Vedui! What is your name, fair elf-maiden?"

"I am Astaldvanima."

"Mae govannen! Would you walk with me?"

"Certainly." And so they walked, the tall, dark-haired elf maid and the taller, but also dark-haired Peredhil. 

As the two walked, they spoke of many things: The War of the Ring, in which Elladan had participated; Mirkwood's change since it, from Tar e-Ndaedelos to Eryn Lasgalen; and they spoke of the wedding of Arwen and Aragorn. They found that they had much in common, and enjoyed each other's company. 

They walked back to Elladan's room and sat on his bed. "And where do you dwell, Astal?"

"I have a small dwelling in a tree, in Lorien's fashion, which I enjoy. It suffices. Will you join us for song and feasting in Thranduil's halls tonight?"

"If I am invited to do so I should like to!"

"I invite you, then."

"Good! It will be a pleasure."

Astal was pleased at that, for she had a beautiful voice that was extraordinary even for an Elf. That would be the way to catch Elladan's eye. Little did she know that his eye needed no further catching.

Back in his room, he thought about the fair elf he had just met. She was sweet, kind, modest, and aiya, how beautiful...He was greatly looking forward to that night.


	3. Thranduil's Feast

In the evening, Elladan sat by Astal and enjoyed the feast, with miruvor and Cordial of Imladris that Elladan had brought to drink. The feasting ended, and celebration commenced. Elladan heard the beginning of a song to Elbereth, and listened. When it ended, another came up in a clear high voice that started soft and became louder and full. He was entranced, and moved towards the sound in order to discover the singer. To his surprise, it was Astal, singing of beauty and light.

When she had finished and stepped back into the crowds, Elladan approached her. "Aiya, Astal...you did not tell me that you sang."

"Well," she said, blushing ever so slightly, "You never asked."

Elladan took her by the hand, and they went out under the trees. "Astal...you are amazing. Not only your voice, but yourself."

"As are you, Elladan. Your visit had been quite a pleasure."

"Now I am glad that I came."

Astal realized that they had moved into an embrace, with their hands on each others' hips. Since she was unbetrothed, Astal raised her face to the beautiful male one above her. He leaned down, and his lips gently brushed hers. They both much enjoyed this meeting, and so parted their lips, and allowed their mouths to form an intimate union, sending new feelings through both of their bodies.

"Elladan...," said Astal, when they stopped for a moment.

"What, sweet Astal?" He was utterly entranced by her.

"Have you ever felt this way before?"

"No, have you?"

"No. But I like it."

Their lips touched again, and their hands slowly explored each other's backs. They stopped, overcome by the sensations, and decided to part, as it was late, sleep, and meet again at tindomë.


	4. Astal consults Veamarthien

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Astal visited Veamarthien that night. "Vea, what does love feel like?", she asked her older friend. 

"It's different for everyone. Why do you ask? Because of Elladan?"

Astal was surprised. "How...who...?"

"Astal," Vea said, half laughing, "Elladan and I are friends. He came to me before the feast...but even if he had not, I would have known. The two of you paid no heed to anyone but each other during the entire feast, and you both had a radiance about you. When you walked off together, I was completely without doubt."

Astal laughed. "Well, if I had known it was that obvious..." She thought about her outlook of late, and noticed that she had been worrisome and not very happy until Elladan arrived. "He is quite handsome, isn't he, Vea?"

"Yes, he is. Indeed, the Valar have blessed you."

"Well, I must be getting home, Vea. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Astal. Good luck with Elladan!"

"Namaarië, Vea!"

Astal walked to her home, lay on her bed, and looked up at what stars she could see. She softly sang herself to sleep.

Elladan was still awake in his room, waiting for tindomë (which he felt was taking much too long to arrive) and thinking about Astal. Vea had told him that Astal would make a good wife...He hadn't known that one could fall in love so quickly. Thinking of her, he fell into sleep, and his dreams were filled with beauty.


	5. Tindomë Arrives

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Tindomë finally arrived. Elladan came to Astal's dwelling, and they walked again under the trees in the fading twilight. They made a beautiful pair, Astal with her dark hair, in a grey dress with a beautiful brown cloak, Elladan clad all in greys and silvers, dark-haired and masculinely beautiful. They spoke and sang softly together, and they soon arrived back at Astal's. They kissed once more, a long, deep, meaningful kiss that left the promise of another burned into each mouth.

Elladan pulled back. "Astal, I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Elladan?"

"I must depart today for Rivendell. I should like you to come and meet my father. By the way...May I ask your father for your hand?"

Astal was overjoyed, yet suddenly saddened by memories. "You may have my hand, dear Elladan. My parents perished long ago, at the hands of filthy orcs while they traveled."

"Alas! That is why my mother, Celebrian, dwells not in Middle-Earth. She was attacked, held, and tortured by orcs in Hith Aiglin. She was saved, but the memory of her torture was too much, and she passed into the Undying Lands. But...you will accept my offer?"

"Yes, Elladan. You are incredible, and you have made me so happy in only one day...I will gladly go to Imladris, meet your father, and, if he approves of me, marry you."

"Ai! Melamin..."

He leaned in and kissed her, and left to pack his things. Astal did the same, and knew that a new chapter in her life was about to begin.


	6. Elvish Word Guide

**************************************************************************

GUIDE TO ELVISH WORDS IN MY STORY

tindomë- the end of the elvish day, right before dawn.

melamin- my love (mela, love; amin, my)

Imladris- Rivendell

miruvor- a clear elvish drink, quite fulfilling

Cordial of Imladris- a type of miruvor made in Rivendell

Hith Aiglin- The Misty Mountains

Tar e-Ndaedelos- Mirkwood's name before the War of the Ring; literally, 

Eryn Lasgalen- Mirkwood's name after the War of the Ring, when evil had been driven out of it; literally, 

Narië- a month in the calendar of Numenor; corresponds to June

Narvinye- a month in the calendar of Numenor; corresponds to January

Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo!- a star shines on the hour of our meeting

Namaarië- farewell 


End file.
